A Day With Jake
by stephj07
Summary: A continuation of 'Renesmee's Learning Experience' Jake and Nessie spend the day at the beach, but have horrible consequences that make Bella a very angry Mamma-vamp.   R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jacob's POV. **

I pull up to First Beach and check the back seat. Renesmee is looking out the window with excitement in her eyes. She's never been to the beach before — a part of me feels a little guilty that it was me who brought her for the first time and not Bella.

Bella, my best friend and former love of my life. I can honestly say that I don't have any lingering feelings for her, romantic wise. I'll always love Bella, but I'm not in love with her anymore. Renesmee changed that. When I looked into Renesmee's eyes that first time after her birth, I felt whole. Complete.

Telling Bella that I had imprinted on her daughter wasn't exactly the most fun experience of my life. Bella's always had a little temper — not bad, just strong when she has her mind set on something — so when she discovered the connection that I now share with Nessie, she flipped. Looking back on it now, it was quite comical. She had just been newly turned and everybody didn't know quite what to expect from her. From what I remember of newborns, they were quite vicious, uncontrolled. When Bella was turned, she kept perfect control of herself, for the most part. To tell you the truth, I was a little scared of her that first day. She had bright red eyes and a feral look on her face. It wasn't until I slipped the nickname I had given Renesmee that she finally lost her control and launched herself at me. Seth had jumped in the way and had gotten hurt — not badly, just a dislocated shoulder. He's trooper.

I shake my head to bring myself out of my reverie, and get out of the car and open the side door for Nessie. She had already gotten her seatbelt unbuckled, so she jumps from the car. She's really excited.

"Ready to have some fun?" I ask her. She shakes her head yes and makes a slight dash for the beach. I quickly take hold of her tiny hand to stop her.

"Not so fast, squirt. We still have our beach toys to get out of the trunk." She sighs a little impatiently.

"Can we build a sandcastle Jake?" she asks me.

"Of course! We can't go to the beach and not build one. What kind of day at the beach would that be?" I say to her. She lights up.

"Yay!" she yells excitedly. We get what we need from the trunk of my car and make our way down to the beach. It's still a little early so Quil and Clair haven't arrived yet.

We find a perfect spot near the shoreline and set our stuff down.

"Jake, can we make the sandcastle now?"

"Of course. We need to get some water so we can wet the sand so it will stick in place when we mold the castle together." I pick up the little pink bucket and walk to the shoreline and dip the bucket into the water. Once there's enough in the bucket, I walk back over to Nessie and pour the water onto the sand next to her, and she squeals when some of the water splashes onto her small feet. I chuckle at her reaction; she's so cute sometimes.

"Okay," I start. "Now that we have the sand all wet, we can compact it into the buckets and start making the castle."

I kneel down and scoop sand into the bucket, showing her what to do. She copies my actions, and together we make our castle.

About an hour and one decent looking sandcastle later, we sit back and view our masterpiece. We have three towers, a door, and a moat. I smile down at her

"It's pretty good, Ness. I think we did a good job. What do you think?"

She taps her chin in thought. "It's great! I wish Mommy and Daddy were here to see it."

I grab my backpack and pull out a small digital camera. "We'll take a picture so we can show them later. Here, get by the castle so you're in the picture too."

Nessie kneels by the sandcastle and smiles a huge smile. I snap the picture, then turn the camera and show Nessie.

"Perfect," she announces. She sits down next to me, grabbing one of the little sand shovels and starts digging around in the sand again. I sit and look out at the ocean, stretching my legs and sighing peacefully. It's a beautiful day today, rare for this part of Washington.

"Jake? Have you ever made love?" Nessie asks me.

Startled by the question, I have no idea what to say to her. "Uh…umm. No, Nessie, I've never. Why do you ask?" I stumble over my words.

"Momma said that people like to make love, and I wanted to know if you ever have."

I can only guess that this is coming from this morning's incident with Edward and Bella, and Nessie walking in on them. I chuckle softly to myself — I was not expecting to see that when Nessie was showing me her dreams. Before Nessie, I've always wondered what Bella looked like naked, I've even dreamed about it. But now, it was a little awkward to witness. Don't get me wrong, Bella is a beautiful woman and she looks amazing naked but she's Edward's now and the mother of the girl that one day will see me differently than just a big playful goofball. I'm a guy, and any guy would be happy to look at a naked woman. I'm happy for them though, I really am. I'm happy that Bella is happy.

I look at Nessie who is waiting for me to reply. I sigh, "I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet, Ness." She looks at me.

"When you do, will you?" _Maybe_. I say to myself.

"I don't know. But let's not talk about that. Why don't we go swimming, huh?" I change the subject. Nessie shakes her head yes. Glad that she has dropped the questioning, we get up and start for the water. I look up when I hear another car pull up. Quill has just arrived with Clair.

"Look Nessie," I turn her around, facing the direction Quil and Clair are now walking towards us.

"Quil's here with Clair. Now the real fun can begin!" I say. Nessie runs over to Quil and Clair.

"Hi Nessie." Quil says. "Jake."

I nod my head and clap him on the shoulder. "You guys ready for some splashing?" I say.

Quil lifts Clair up onto his shoulders and walks them to the shoreline. Renesmee in her excitement runs at full speed ahead of everyone to the water. Panicked, I run as fast as my human form can take me. But it's too late — by the time I reach Nessie, she's already halfway in the water when a big wave crashes into her and knocks her down. Underwater.

"NESSIE!" I yell. I get to her within a few seconds and lift her sputtering form out of the water and bring her back to the shore.

I worriedly check her over to make sure she's okay. She's coughing and laughing at the same time. I lift her little arms up overhead to open up her lungs and help get the air supply she needs to get the water out.

"Again!" Nessie says enthusiastically.

"Nessie!" I say authoritatively, "what were you thinking? You can't just shoot off like that! You almost drowned!" My voice has risen a bit because she gave me a scare.

Nessie looks down at her feet, toeing the wet sand. "I'm sorry, Jakey," she says in a shaky voice. "I just got really excited. I've never been swimming before." I lift her chin when I see a lone tear fall down her cheek. I look into her big brown eyes and I'm done for.

"It's okay, Ness. I just worry about you, that's all. Plus your daddy would have my head if anything happened to you." I tell her gently. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. You just scared me." She nods her head. I ruffle her hair and say, "Come here, I need a hug." Honestly, I really do need a hug after that big scare. Nessie reaches as wide as she can and gives me a good squeeze.

"Let's go have some fun." I take her hand, and we wade into the water. The water's a bit cold, but nothing Nessie's warmer skin temperature can't handle. We walk a little ways until the water is up to Nessie's knees.

She dips her hand into the water and scoops some up and then brings her hand up and watches as the water drips off her hand and falls back into the ocean. She's quite amazed by it.

She looks up at me, asking with her eyes for what she should do. "Here," I say, "let's start out slow. Dip your lower body into the water like this."

I show her as I kneel down so the water is up to my lower thighs. Nessie follows my example and kneels in the water, only the water doesn't end at her thighs, it ends at her waist. She giggles as a small wave splashes at her tummy.

I laugh because her giggle is just too adorable. "Okay, now let's try getting our upper bodies wet. Here, watch what I do." Nessie looks at me and I lay down on my stomach to get my shoulders wet.

"But since you're small you can just sit on your bottom," I tell her, not wanting her to drown while trying to follow my lead. She sits down so that the water reaches just above her shoulders.

I feel a splash on the side of my face and look over to see Quil standing there with a goofy grin on his face and Clair laughing. I narrow my eyes and bring my hand back and glide it just under the surface, making a small wave and splashing him right back. Clair laughs again.

Nessie splashes me on my other side and I look to her, and she's got her hands over her mouth and she's laughing as well. I playfully narrow my eyes at her this time and bring my hand back and gently splash her right back.

She squeals and splashes me back, and so begins the big splash battle. We all splash each other for a few more minutes before I call it quits.

"Baby" Quil says to me under his breath. I splash him one more time and stand up. "Okay, how about we try some actual swimming now?" I look down at Ness and she's already standing and waiting.

I take her hand, and Quil takes Clair's. We both bring the girls a little deeper so now the water is up to Nessie's waist when standing. I kneel down and hold her body horizontally and place my hands under and above her body.

"Okay, I'm gonna guide you through the water. Use your arms and feet to paddle," I tell her. She does, and it's so fast and floppy that I get drenched with water.

Laughing, I stop her and set her back on her feet. "Let's start with doggie paddling. Use your arms and paddle them in front of your body, but do it slower than before," I instruct her.

She does as I say, and soon enough she's paddling circles around me. We spend about an hour and a half in the water, the girls swimming and splashing and having fun.

I feel my stomach grumbling and remember that I haven't eaten in a few hours. I know Nessie won't eat much human food, but if there are chocolate chip cookies in the deal, she won't have much of a problem with it.

"Hey Quil!" I yell out. Quil looks up from his own swimming lesson with Clair.

"Yeah?" he asks. He looks back down to Clair to make sure she's still above water.

"How do you feel about getting some grub after this? I'm starving," I say, rubbing my stomach.

"Sounds good. Where should we go?"

I look up to the sky and see the clouds starting to roll in. We must have been here longer than I thought.

"I have to get Nessie home before the storm hits. I say we leave now and head to my place and eat, and then I'll take Nessie back home after." I suggest.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Quil lifts a still-paddling Clair out of the water and heads for the beach.

"C'mon Ness, time to go." I get up, but Nessie doesn't move.

"I don't want to leave. I wanna stay." She tells me.

"Nessie, I have to get you back home before the storm comes. Plus we're all hungry, so I want to go eat lunch with you before I have to take you home," I explain to her.

She folds her arms across her chest. "I don't like human food," she says stubbornly. _Just like Bella, _I think in my head.

"There'll be chocolate chip cookies," I bribe her. I can see the internal battle going on inside her head.

She sighs. "Fine, but I want three," she orders me. _Oh she's a sassy one. I'll have to talk to Bella about that later. _

"Fine. Let's go before it actually starts to rain." She uncrosses her arms and makes her way up to the beach.

Once out of the water, I get a towel and dry Nessie off and then myself. I slip her little sundress back on over her swimsuit. I pick up our toys and my backpack, and we make our way back up to the cars.

"We'll meet you up at the house, Jake," Quil tells me. I nod my head and open the trunk to put our beach stuff away. I put Nessie in the back seat, make sure she's buckled in, and jump in the driver's seat, start the car, and head to my place for some lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We make it back to my house in just about ten minutes. I pull up to see Quil and Clair already waiting outside with Billy. Once I park the car, I grab Nessie from the back seat and walk up to the porch.

"How was the beach?" Billy asks me.

"Good. The kids had fun. It was Nessie's first time," I tell my father. Billy looks down at Nessie.

"Did you have fun at the beach?" he asks her with a kind smile. Nessie nods her head, smiling. "What are you guys up to now?" Billy asks me.

"We just came back for something to eat. Bella wants Ness home before the storm hits. You know how she is, always worrying," I tell him.

"Right. Rachel's inside making BLTs. Paul's inside, so you better get to them before he eats them all."

"Cool. Want me to wheel you in?" I ask him.

"Sure, sure." he says. I take the handles and turn his chair around and push him inside the door. I look behind me to see if Nessie is following; she is. Once inside I can smell the bacon cooking. I see Rachel at the stove, and I wave to her. I look into the living room and see Paul on the couch watching TV.

Rachel steps out of the kitchen to greet us. She looks at Nessie with a smile on her face. Now that I think about it, this is the first time Rachel is meeting Nessie.

"Is this her?" she asks me.

"Yeah, this is Renesmee," I say. Rachel bends down to Nessie's height.

"Well look at you. Aren't you a pretty girl. I'm Rachel, Jacob's sister." She holds out her hand for Nessie to shake.

Nessie clings to my leg; she yanks on the bottom of my shorts, and I kneel down to her level. She touches my cheek and I see Nessie shaking Rachel's hand. She's asking for permission to touch her.

"You can shake her hand, but only a shake," I tell her. Nessie reaches out and takes Rachel's hand.

I watch Rachel's face intently, hoping that Nessie doesn't show any of her thoughts to her. Rachel knows that Renesmee is half human and half vampire, but she's unaware of the talent that Nessie has. I thought it was best to keep that out when I explained it to her a few weeks after I had imprinted on Ness.

"I'm Renesmee. It's nice to meet you." Nessie introduces herself.

"You are just the cutest thing," Rachel laughs. "And so polite." She looks up at me. "She looks so much like Bella when she was younger." Rachel says. She looks back down to Nessie. "Are you hungry? I made some bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwiches."

"What's bacon?" Nessie asks.

"It's meat. It comes from a pig," Rachel explains. Nessie scrunches up her nose. "You don't like pigs?" Rachel asks.

"Not cooked," is Nessie's reply. Rachel looks up at me in surprise.

I hear Paul's laugh from the living room at Nessie's reply.

"Half vampire, remember?" I whisper to her. She nods her head with a tight smile of understanding.

"What would you like to eat then? We uh… Would you like something to drink? Oh wait do you only drink blood? Help me out here, Jake" I laugh at my sister.

"She doesn't like human food much. Unless it's chocolate chip cookies. Do we have any of those?" I ask.

Rachel straightens up and walks back into the kitchen. I park my dad by the couch. Quil takes a seat next to Paul with Clair on his lap. I follow Rachel into the kitchen with Nessie. I sit her down at the table. Rachel opens a container of cookies and hands one to Nessie.

"Emily just brought these over this morning, so we're lucky, Ren-iss-may? Renez-"

"Ruh-nez-may," I pronounce for her. "You can just call her 'Nessie' for short." I tell her.

"Like the Loch Ness monster?" Rachel asks. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, like the Loch Ness monster, but Nessie is far from being a monster. She's an angel." I look over at Nessie and smile; she smiles back with a big chocolaty grin.

Rachel laughs. "She's too cute to be a monster," she says, then looks back at the stove, shuts off the burner and scoops out the cooked bacon and sets it on a plate on the table. I go to grab a piece but she slaps my hand away.

"Not yet, I still have to cut up the lettuce," she scolds me. I pout and sit next to Nessie.

Rachel sits down in the other chair at the end and starts to cut up the lettuce with a big knife.

"Ness, can I have some of that cookie?" I ask her.

"No, you have to wait until after you eat before you can get a cookie," she tells me. This however makes Rachel laugh hysterically, which in return causes her to lose her balance with the knife and before I know it, I can smell blood.

"Crap! I cut my fing-" In a flash Nessie is on the other side of the table and launches herself at Rachel.

My sister, not expecting such a quick move, gets startled and lets out a small scream. Nessie has attached herself to Rachel's hand, and I see her bare her teeth. _Crap!_

By this time Paul is in the kitchen. I quickly grab Nessie around the waist and hold her back just as Paul jumps in front of Rachel in a protective stance.

Nessie is struggling in my arms. She lets out a little scream and Rachel backs herself up against the wall.

Paul growls at Nessie, I growl back at Paul.

"Control that little leech," Paul grits out through his teeth.

"Don't make me break your face again," I snarl back.

"Enough!" Billy shouts. "Jacob, take Nessie outside. Paul, tend to Rachel."

I look to Nessie who is still struggling in my grasp. I quickly take her outside. Quil, who I all but forgot was even here, stands up front of Clair who is still on the couch, protecting her from the vampire child.

I get outside and hold Nessie in my arms. "Shh shh. Ness it's okay, it was just a little blood. Calm down. You're okay," I try to soothe her.

Just then a huge thunderous crack booms from the sky and shakes Nessie from her bloodlust. She clings to my arms.

"It's okay Sweetie, it's just thunder." I run my hand down the back of her head in a soothing gesture.

"Momma," Nessie whimpers. She misses Bella.

"Okay, I think it's time to get you home. C'mon." I check my pockets for my keys and look for my phone — I can't find the phone. I go to duck back in the house to use the landline to call Bella, but I see Paul wrapping up my sister's finger in a bandage.

"Are you okay Rachel? She didn't mean to jump at you. It's just…the blood. She's still young," I try to explain.

"I'm fine, Jake. Don't worry about it." Rachel says. I can see she's still a little shaken up.

"I'm gonna take Nessie back home; have you guys seen my phone?" Quil grabs it off the table and tosses it to me.

"Thanks, man." I duck back out and pick up Nessie into my arms. She buries her face into my chest as another loud boom cracks through the sky.

"It's okay. I'll get ya home in no time," I tell her. I get to my car and set Nessie in the back seat. Buckle her up and jump in the driver's seat. I pull out of my driveway and cruise down the road leading to Forks.

It starts to rain just as I enter the town. I slow down on the speeding. I grab my phone and go to dial Bella's phone but nothing happens. Dead battery.

"Dammit!" I throw my phone onto the passenger seat. Another loud boom, and then the rain really starts to pour down. Even with my windshield wipers, it's a little difficult to see.

Not wanting to crash, I slow my driving down to ten miles per hour.

"When are we going to be home? I want Momma and Daddy," Nessie says from the back seat.

"We'll be there soon enough, kiddo. I have to drive slowly because of the rain. We don't want to crash now, do we?" Nessie shakes her head 'No' and looks out the window.

Bella's really going to be pissed. I promised to get Ness home before the storm hits. Not to mention now I have to tell her about the incident with Rachel. Edward's really going to love that.

I shake my head to clear the thoughts of Nessie jumping over the table to attack my sister.

I continue to slowly make my way to the Cullen home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

"Where the hell are they?" I ask. "I've tried Jacob's cell six times and there's still no answer. What if something happened?"

It's been an hour and a half past the time that Jacob promised that he would have Renesmee back to me. It's making me more than a little uneasy.

I'm pacing the front room by the main entrance of the Cullen home, waiting for some sign that Jake is bringing my baby back home safely.

"I'm sure they're perfectly safe," Edward says. "She _is_ with Jacob." Edward steps up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on the top of my head.

"How can you be so calm about this, Edward? They're missing!" I say a bit hysterically. "Look outside Edward, the storm is getting pretty bad." I point out the window to prove my point.

The trees are swaying around, the branches whipping around in the wind. Edward turns me in his arms and puts my face in his hands. He's about to say something when all of a sudden, all the lights in the house shut off.

"Great. The power's out now!" I say. Not that it's an inconvenience to vampires, but it's a sure way to tell that the storm is getting pretty bad. I start pacing the room again.

"Bella. Cal-" Edward starts.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I all but yell. "I can't take this! We should have never let Jacob take her out of the house."

"Bella, love. I know you're worried. I am too. But yelling isn't going to make them get here any faster." Edward tells me.

"Fine. I'm going to go look for them." I step away from Edward and reach for the door. Edward stops me by grabbing my wrist.

"Bella–" he starts, but I cut him off. "Edward, I'm tired of waiting for them to show up. I'm going crazy here not knowing where they are. I don't care that it's storming out, all I want is our baby back in my arms. Now you can either come with me or you can move out of my way. I really don't feel like hurting you but I will if you don't let me go."

Edward looks at my face intently. Trying to see if I'm bluffing. He sees that I'm not, and removes his hand from my wrist and nods.

"Let's go," is all he says and opens the door for me. "Thank you," I say and step out onto the porch.

"If you guys hear anything, please call us. I have my phone with me," Edward tells the family.

"We will," Carlisle agrees.

"Come on," Edward says to me, guiding me down the steps, and from there we run off down the Cullen's long drive.

"Can you hear anything? Jacob? Renesmee?" I ask Edward.

"Nothing yet," Edward replies. I sigh. _Where the hell are they?_

"Maybe we should split up. Cover more ground," I suggest.

"It'll be fin-" Edward starts but I cut him off with a glare.

"Okay, do you have your phone with you?" Edward asks. I shake my head yes.

"If we can't find them within an hour, we call each other and meet back here. Okay?"

"Fine," I say and run off down the rest of the drive while Edward shoots off into the trees.

An hour later and with no sign of Renesmee or Jake, I hear my phone ring. I've spent the last hour looking around Forks. I retrieve it from my pocket, look at the caller ID. It's Edward.

"Did you find them?" is the first thing I say when I answer.

"I just got a call from Alice. They're at the house now," Edward tells me. I sigh in relief.

"Okay, I'll meet you back home," I tell him and hit the 'End' button before I turn and make my way back to the house.

I reach the house in about 10 minutes and get to the steps just before Edward comes fleeting from the trees.

We get inside, and I look around until my eyes land on the small girl wrapped in the arms of her aunt Rosalie.

"Renesmee!" I rush to her side. I don't care if I'm all soaked from the storm. I take Nessie into my arms and hug her to my chest and rest my lips on the top of her head.

"Momma" Nessie sighs. I'm so relieved to have her safely in my arms. I feel strong arms wrap around my and Renesmee's bodies. I look up to see Edward. He kisses the top of Nessie's head. I'm finally relieved of my panic.

I look over Edward's shoulder and the calm is quickly replaced by anger. Jacob is standing over by the couch. I get up and rush towards him.

"Where the hell have you been!" I yell. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I tried your cell six times and no answer! You said you would have her back before the storm hit. THAT WAS TWO AND A HALF HOURS AGO!"

Jacob lifts his hands in surrender. "I tried to get her back as soon as I could. There was an accident at my house and then it already started to rain by the time I got Nessie in the car. By the time I made it out of my driveway it started to pour." Jacob tries to explain.

"I don't care! I said BEFORE the storm hits. Not after!" I shove Jake's shoulder, making him fall over the arm of the couch and land on the cushions. Edward is instantly at my side, holding me back.

"Bella, calm down." Jacob tells me. My anger intensifies tenfold.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" In just that second, I feel a wave of calmness wash over me. I look up and scowl at Jasper. I don't want to be calm right now. I want to rip a dog's limbs apart.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know I promised, but a few things got in the way. Nessie attacked my sister and–"

"She did what?" Edward speaks up. Jake sits up on the arm of the couch to explain.

"I took Nessie home after the beach because everybody was hungry. Rachel was there cooking, and she cut her finger on a knife, and Nessie jumped across the table, ready to bite into Rachel's bleeding finger."

I look down at Renesmee. She's hiding behind Edward's legs. I bend down to her level.

"Sweetie, is this true?" I ask. Nessie nods her head yes while looking at her feet.

"I couldn't help it, Momma. I smelled the blood and I just got so thirsty. I didn't mean to scare Rachel. I like Rachel, she gives me cookies," she explains.

She looks so guilty. "Come here baby." I reach out and take her into my arms.

"Am I in trouble now?" she asks me.

I really don't know what to say. It's not like she really meant to hurt Rachel. Even though her mind is more mature then most adults, she's still so young. Plus she's never had to deal with a bleeding human before.

"No baby, you're not in trouble. Being around a bleeding human can be quite difficult. How are you feeling right now? Are you still thirsty?" I ask her.

"Yes," she answers. I stand up with her in my arms.

"Carlisle, do we have enough animal blood in stock for emergencies?" I ask. We started to keep a supply of animal blood for rainy days, in case Renesmee got thirsty. Today is one of those days.

"Yes. I'll go get her a cup." Carlisle runs upstairs to the stockroom. He's back within a few seconds with a warm container for Renesmee to drink from. I sit down on the couch with her still in my arms. I place her on my lap and lean her head back against my shoulder.

Edward sits down on my right and throws his arm around my shoulders. Jacob sits down on my left, but I notice he keeps a safe distance from me. He looks down at Renesmee. Watching her drink. I can see that he cares for her very deeply. I'm sure he even loves her already.

I sigh, "I'm sorry for going off on you, Jacob. It's just that she's still my little girl, and after the Volturi thing, I'm just more protective of her. I know she's safe with you, Jake, but when you didn't answer my calls I just panicked. I can't stand the thought of anything ever happening to her. Not when I fought so hard to have her."

Edward wraps his arms more protectively around me and Nessie, still feeling guilty about once hating and wanting to get rid of the child that once grew inside me. I take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. I know he was just scared for my safety, and I don't hold anything against him from that time.

"I get it Bella. Believe me, I do. I shouldn't have gone back to my house. I should have brought her here after the beach like I promised." Jake looks at his feet. "I guess you're not going to let me take her anymore, huh?" He looks so sad. I reach over and take his hand in my left one.

"No, Jake, you can still take her places. Just make sure your phone is charged at all times. I think it will get easier when we move next week. We won't have much to worry about then, I don't think. Just give me a little more time to get used to the idea of not having her around for a few hours at a time. Okay?" I tell him.

"Okay. I really am sorry, to both you and Edward. I promise it won't happen again," Jake promises me.

I smile and squeeze his hand before letting go, and bring my attention back to Renesmee. She's now asleep with her hand wrapped around a lock of my hair. She's had a long day. I lean down and kiss her on her forehead.

I watch her peaceful face and know that she's always going to be safe and loved for the rest of eternity.

I take the container of animal blood from her small hands and hand it to Edward, who gets up to take it into the kitchen for cleaning.

I think back to 15 minutes ago when Jake told us about Nessie's incident involving Jake's sister Rachel.

"Jake?" I ask, "How is Rachel? I mean, how was she when you guys left? I could only imagine what went through her head when Renesmee flung herself at her."

"She was a little shaken up. Rachel is so new to the world of vampires and werewolves. She doesn't fully understand and know what to expect from it all. But physically, she's fine." Jake answers.

I think it over. I would very much like to apologize to her personally for Renesmee's actions, and to give Renesmee the chance to apologize too. I think it's time for Nessie to learn a few more things about manners and etiquette.

"Jake, would Rachel agree to a meeting? I would very much like to apologize to her for Renesmee. I would also like to have Renesmee apologize to her," I say.

"Bella you don't have to do that. Rachel understands. She knows that Nessie is half vampire. She was just surprised is all," Jacob tells me.

"Still Jacob, I would like to apologize. Renesmee needs to know that even though she didn't mean to jump at Rachel, she still needs to apologize to her for doing it. I would also like to show her that Renesmee isn't dangerous. Please Jake?"

Jacob thinks it over for a few moments. "Fine, but to be honest I don't think she'll come here. I don't think Rachel is ready to be in a house full of vampires."

"Of course. Would it be okay if we met at your house? It would make her feel more comfortable about the whole thing." I tell him.

"Deal. When would you like to go?" he asks.

"I think tomorrow would be best. Give her time to prepare."

"Would Edward be going too?" Jake asks, looking over at Edward. I look at Edward too and await his answer.

"I think it would be best for just Bella and Renesmee to go. I wouldn't want to overwhelm her with the thought of three vampires in the house," Edward answers.

"Considering what happened today, I think that would be the best way to go about it," Jacob agrees.

"Agreed." I concur.

We sit and chat for a bit and soon the storm passes and the rain dies down. Renesmee wakes from her small nap not too long after the rain stops. Esme cooks Nessie her nightly human dinner, and Jake stays to polish of not only the remaining leftovers but the remaining food left on Renesmee's plate.

Soon it is dark enough to call it a night. Edward, Renesmee and I bid the family goodnight. Jacob walks with us out the door. He kisses Nessie on her head and hugs her goodnight. He waves to Edward and me and jumps in his Rabbit and drives home.

Edward lifts Renesmee onto his back, takes my hand, and the three us make our way to our little cottage in the trees.

After returning home from a long day, Edward and I spend some time with Nessie. Reading to her while she lays across our laps with her head on my lap, stroking her hair. Around nine we tuck her into bed and kiss her goodnight.

After leaving Renesmee's room, Edward and I make our way to our own. I sigh as I enter our room and plop myself down on the bed.

"Long day wasn't it," Edward says, lying down beside me.

"Yes it was." I roll over onto my side facing Edward. He lifts his hand and places it on my cheek.

He looks into my eyes. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," I say back. I lean up and kiss his lips. With the stress of the day, I let Edward take me into the kiss. Deepening it. It would be good to finally relax and enjoy some private time with my husband.

Edward rolls me over onto my back, and we start our nightly love-making session.

Tomorrow, Renesmee and I will apologize to Rachel. I really hope it turns out well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

Renesmee wakes up around ten the next morning. This time she politely knocks on the door and waits for permission to enter. Thankfully Edward and I have been up and already dressed, so there isn't any repeat performance of the events of yesterday morning.

Today Renesmee and I are going down to La Push to properly apologize to Rachel. I want her to know that even though Renesmee is half vampire, she's also half human and therefore not a monster or even a threat to Rachel or anybody else for that matter.

I'm a little nervous about the day's plan. The last time I saw Rachel it was during the last summer I spent with Charlie when I was a kid. I've always liked Rachel — she was nice to me back then, and she and her twin sister Rebecca would make mud pies with me when were young. Rebecca wasn't always the nicer of the two, but we got along easily enough. The last I've heard of Rebecca, she was living in Hawaii with her husband who's a professional surfer.

It would be nice to have a chance to talk to Rachel after so many years. Now that Paul has imprinted on her, Rachel will be staying in La Push for now, and since she is Jacob's sister and Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee, I imagine that our paths would cross eventually. Why not start it out with a polite meeting?

Renesmee walks into our room covering her eyes. Edward chuckles at her antics and I look down at her confused.

"Sweetie, why are you covering your eyes?" I ask her.

"I don't want to see you and Daddy naked again," she tells me. Edward starts laughing. I roll my eyes at him and walk over to Nessie and kneel down and take her hands away from her beautiful eyes.

"You don't have to do that. We wouldn't have invited you in if we weren't presentable. But thanks for giving us our privacy." I lean down and kiss the tip of her nose. She giggles, and it's the cutest thing in the world.

I stand up and hold out my hand for her to take. "Come on. We have a big day ahead of us. Go say goodbye to Daddy. We have to leave soon," I tell Nessie.

Edward walks over to us and lifts Nessie in his arms. "Be good today, okay," he tells her.

"Of course I'll be good, Daddy. I'm an angel," she says in a 'duh' voice. Edward laughs and kisses her cheek again.

"I know you are. Okay. I'll let you two girls go." He leans in and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Do you guys always have to kiss?" Nessie asks. Edward chuckles again and I shake my head and laugh.

"Come on little missy, let's go." I tell her. Edward sets her down, and I take her hand. I look back to Edward. "Are you going to be okay today? We won't be gone that long."

"It'll be fine. I'm actually going hunting with Emmett and Jasper today. Which you two should probably do before you guys leave." _That's right! How did that slip my mind?_

"You are absolutely right. I should have thought of that myself. What would I do without you?" I say.

"Let's never find out," Edward says back. All three of us walk out the door.

"You go ahead up to the house. I'm going to take Nessie around by the river and see if we can find some deer or maybe even a mountain lion." I wink at him.

"Maybe I should come with you guys. I love watching you wrestle mountain lions," he says with a crooked smile.

"No. You already have plans to hunt with your brothers. Go, we'll be fine. I love you," I tell him. He shakes his head, kisses Nessie and me one more time, and runs toward the main house.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go hunt before we go to Jake's." I set her down and together we run towards the river. Today I'll let Nessie lead the hunt. She crouches down and sniffs the air.

Once she finds a good sent, she runs off towards it, with me following close behind. We spot some deer downriver and together we take them down.

After our meal we head over to the house to get the car. I take Edward's because it's less conspicuous, put Nessie in the back seat. Once we're all set we head off down the road and make our way to La Push.

I pull up to Jacob's house, and he's already outside Renesmee's door and lifting her from the car. "Hey there Nessie," he smiles at her.

"Hi," she says back with an adorably dimpled smile.

"Hey, Bella." Jacob finally acknowledges me.

"Hi Jake," I say. We make our way up to the house, and I can feel my nerves getting the better of me. I really hope she's not afraid of me. We enter Jake's house and Rachel is sitting on the couch with Paul. Billy is sitting in his wheelchair by the couch. They're watching some baseball game.

"Guys," Jake starts, "Bella and Nessie are here." Paul gets up immediately and stands in front of Rachel. Billy turns his chair around and wheels himself over to us.

"Good morning, Bella. It's good to see you again." He smiles at me.

"You too, Billy. You look good," I tell him.

"Thanks. So do you. How's Edward?" he asks me. "He's really good. Thanks for asking," I say.

He looks at Nessie and smiles. "And how are you doing today, Miss Nessie?" he asks her. Renesmee smiles and answers, "I'm really well, thank you." Billy laughs and shakes his head.

"Well come in, ladies. Please have a seat." He gestures to the remaining chair by the TV facing the couch.

I look over at Rachel; she's looking at me, studying me. I lift my hand and wave at her. "Hi Rachel. It's nice to see you again," I say, sitting down in the chair and setting Nessie on my lap.

"You too, Bella. You look…completely different from the last time I've seen you. Of course we were kids then, but still. You look different," she says. I know she's referring to my new status as a vampire. It's probably a little surreal for her. She looks at Nessie; I can see a little bit of apprehension. _Time to apologize, _I think.

"Rachel, I would like to apologize for Renesmee's behavior yesterday. I can assure you that she's not like that at all. I know it must have been scary for you to have a child jump at you and try to bite your finger off. She's–"

"Bella." Rachel interrupts me. "Really, you don't need to apologize. I understand. Really I do. I admit it was a bit scary. I wasn't expecting her to jump at me," she laughs nervously. "I do appreciate you coming over though. It really is good to see you again," she finishes.

"You too, Rachel. And thank you for understanding. Which reminds me." I turn to Renesmee, "Nessie, I think you owe Rachel an apology too," I tell her. Nessie lifts her hand and places it on my cheek. _I see Renesmee walk over to Rachel and apologize, only she sits on Rachel's lap. _She wants to show Rachel that she's not a monster.

When she's done she removes her hand and waits for my answer. I look to Rachel.

"Renesmee wants to know if it's okay for her to come to you and apologize," I tell her. Rachel looks at me in confusion. _I guess she doesn't know about Nessie's talent. _"Like some vampires, Nessie has a talent of her own. She was showing me her thoughts," I tell her. She nods her head in understanding.

"May I?" Nessie asks her.

"Yes, you may," Rachel answers. Nessie hops off my lap and walks to the couch in front of Rachel.

Paul shifts and wraps his arms protectively around Rachel's shoulders, but Rachel bats his arms away.

Nessie says, "I'm sorry for attacking you, Rachel. I didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me." Nessie dips her head and then looks up at Rachel through her lashes. Giving her the puppy dog look. _She's good. _

Rachel makes an 'Aww' face and looks around the room and then back to Renesmee. "Of course I forgive you sweetie. Thank you for apologizing. You are too sweet." Rachel smiles at her.

Nessie, having won her over, smiles in return. "May I hug you?" she asks.

"Of course sweetie." Rachel stretches her arms out for a hug, but Renesmee climbs onto her lap and wraps her arms around her neck and hugs her. Rachel wraps her arms around Nessie, then looks over at me and smiles. I smile back.

Renesmee kisses Rachel on the cheek and plops herself on Rachel's lap.

"You're too sweet," Rachel tells her and pokes Nessie's nose. Renesmee smiles up at her.

A little while later, Rachel and I are sitting in the kitchen with Renesmee on Jake's lap sharing chocolate chip cookies. Rachel is telling Nessie about when we were 'her age.'

"Did you eat the mud pies? Because that sounds really gross." Nessie scrunches up her nose at the thought and we all laugh.

"No, they were just fun to make," Rachel says.

Jake adds, "They did try to get me to eat the mud pies though. Rebecca tried shoving them in my mouth, but Bella wouldn't have that. She threw her mud pie at Rebecca and it got in her hair." Jake laughs as he relays the memory to Nessie.

"And then poor Bella got chased by Rebecca and slipped and sprained her ankle," Rachel fills in. I try to think back as far as my childhood summers here. They're fuzzy, but I do remember having to sit on my dad's couch with a pack of frozen peas for the remaining week of the summer.

"Yes, that part was most certainly not fun," I said. Renesmee reaches over and takes another cookie; she's already had three. If she continues it will be much harder to get her to eat her nightly meal.

"Nessie, no more cookies. You'll ruin your appetite for dinner," I tell her.

"But I already don't have an appetite for dinner," she argues.

I give her a stern look. "That's not the point young lady. No more cookies." I tell her.

"Please, Momma. Just one more," she begs. Gives me the puppy dog look. It's a look that really could bring the toughest man to his knees.

"Fine, you can have one more cookie, under one condition," I say. She nods her head and I continue. "You have to eat extra veggies tonight." She looks at me, then at the cookies and then at me again. Trying to decide if it's a good bargain. Finally she shakes her yes and eats the cookie.

A little while later Jacob takes Nessie into the other room to watch the rest of the game with Billy and Paul. Leaving me and Rachel in the kitchen alone.

"You're good with her," Rachel compliments. "You're a good mother."

"Thank you," I reply. Rachel sits across from me, studying my face. I wonder what she's thinking. I'm about to ask when she answers my unspoken question.

"How does that work?" she asks. "From what I've heard of vampires, they aren't supposed to be able to have children," she clarifies.

"Believe me, it was a big surprise for the both of us," I say. "I was human when I married Edward. I was also human when we…you know." I shyly look away.

"I'm sorry," Rachel quietly laughs to herself. "I don't mean to pry or get into any personal business, but I'm still confused. Isn't he…dead? No offense to you or anything. I would just assume that because he's not exactly alive, that his…" she clears her throat, "you know, would be dead too." I watch as the blush creeps to her cheeks.

"I'm not exactly sure," I start, "how this all works. I'm still new to this life, but from what we've discussed and from theories we went over, when we're turned, the venom in our system acts as the fluids we lose from the change, so when we conceived it acted as a fertilizer and was able to create a child." I hope I explained it so she's able to understand. From the way she is nodding her head, I guess she does get it.

"That's very interesting," she says. "So does that work for female vampires too?" she asks.

"No. From the beginning of the change our bodies stop aging, therefore we are frozen. Our bodies won't change anymore than was necessary for the change. Since a human's body is required to change during childbirth and the months in conception and the birth, a female vampire's body wouldn't be able to do so, therefore making it impossible for the woman to have a child, let alone conceive one," I explain.

"This is all kind of fascinating," she says. "So you'll never have a chance to have another child? Does that make it hard for you?" she asks.

I smile and think of Renesmee. She's so smart and beautiful and one half of both Edward and me. Before I was pregnant I never dreamed of having children, but the moment I felt her move inside me, I knew she was what I wanted more then anything in this world. More than me becoming a vampire. She truly made any unknown desires come true.

"No," I told her, "it doesn't. I'm happy with how things turned out for me. I'm happy that I have Renesmee and that I fought so hard to have her. She and Edward are all I need to keep me happy for the rest of eternity," I say, smiling.

"How did you come up with the name 'Renesmee'? It's a very unusual name," Rachel asks. I smile to myself.

"It's both my and Edward's mothers' names put together. Renee is my mother's name, and Esme is Edward's mother's name. Doctor Cullen's wife." I clarify.

She nods her head in understanding. "That's kind of brilliant. A little strange, but brilliant all the same. Does she have a middle name?" she asks.

"Carly, but spelled C-A-R-L-I-E," I say. "My father's and Carlisle's names put together," I chuckle.

"Again, very brilliant." She smiles. "Can I ask you another question?" she asks.

"Of course" I tell her.

She sighs and looks at me a little more seriously. "How did you come to the conclusion of becoming a vampire?" she asks.

I sit and think about it for a moment. Trying to think of a way that she would understand. She must have taken my silence as hesitance, because she quickly tries to redeem her question. "You don't have to answer the question. I didn't mean to insult you or anything by it. I'm just curious is all," she stammers out. I lift my hand to stop her.

"It's totally fine Rachel, I'm just trying to think of a way to explain it so you can understand," I tell her. "I've never felt normal. I grew up being the adult in my house when I was living with my mother. I did all the cooking, cleaning, and even doing her taxes and paying the bills for her." I laugh.

"After my mom remarried I decided to move back to Forks and live with my dad for a while to give my mom and stepdad some time to actually be a newly married couple. On my first day of school, I met Edward. He was kind of strange, to tell you the truth. We had biology together, and he did nothing but stare at me the entire class period. It made me feel very uncomfortable." We both chuckle.

"After that first day, he spent a week away. I was really confused by that. His family would come to school, but he stayed away. Finally he did come back and we talked. A few months later I found out what he was and we…" I stop for a second. I knew this was going to sound corny. "We fell in love. I know, it sounds corny but we did. I knew that I couldn't live without him and he couldn't live without me. The only option was to change me. He didn't want to at first. He thought being changed would damn my soul." I tell her.

"Eventually he agreed, and we got married in August, and I was changed about a month later. Right after Renesmee was born." I think back to her bloody birth. I'm glad Jacob was able to keep my heart beating long enough for the change.

"Her birth wasn't pleasant. I would have died if it weren't for Jacob. He kept my heart beating long enough for Edward to inject me with his venom." I look at Rachel and she is staring at me with wonder in her eyes.

"I owe a lot to your brother. I'm very grateful that he is my friend. He's saved me from a lot; he's even saved me from myself during the darkest part of my life. Without him I wouldn't have survived," I say, remembering the worst time of my life when Edward left me.

"As weird as it is, I'm glad he imprinted on Nessie. He'll protect her with his very own life if he had to," I say, knowing it's the truest of words. Rachel looks at me with small tears in her eyes. She knows that it's true as well.

Just then Jacob and Nessie come back into the kitchen. Nessie climbs onto my lap. Jacob, seeing Rachel's tears, starts to worry. "Is everything alright?" he asks. Rachel wipes her eyes and nods her head.

"Yes, everything is fine." She gets up and hugs Jacob. Jacob wraps his massive arms around his sister and chuckles. "Okay, what's got you all emotional?" he asks her.

"Nothing to worry about," she tells him, pinching his cheek with her fingers, "Just girl talk." She kisses his cheek.

Jacob shakes his head. "Girls. I'll never understand them," he says, sitting down in his earlier spot. Renesmee reaches up and touches my face, showing me a cookie. I shake my head 'No.'

"No more cookies Nessie," I tell her. She crosses her tiny arms over her chest. I chuckle and kiss the top of her head. "I love you," I tell her. She sighs and touches my hand, _I love you too, Momma. _

A while later Renesmee and I are saying goodbye to Rachel, Billy, and Paul. I look over at Jacob. "Are you coming back to the house?" I ask him.

"Sure sure, you go ahead, I'll run. I haven't phased in about a day," he replies. He says his goodbyes and takes off into the woods as I put Renesmee in the car and head home.

Once back at the Cullen home, Edward greets us at the door. He takes Nessie into his arms and kisses me on the lips, embracing me with his free arm. "How was it?" he asks.

"Good. We're all friends again. Nessie gave her the 'puppy dog' look, and you know that wins every time," I tell him.

He chuckles and kisses Nessie's cheeks. "Of course it does," he says with a smile. "Come on, we were just talking about having a movie night tonight. If I were you I'd go put in a vote. Emmett wants to watch _Kick-Ass_ and that just isn't acceptable for our young daughter to be present for," he tells me.

"No, that certainly isn't an acceptable movie for tonight," I agree. I walk into the living room to see Emmett trying to persuade the rest of the family to vote for his choice.

"Jacob!" Emmett booms as Jake comes in the back door. "C'mon man, I know you want to watch _Kick-Ass_. Don't let _them_" he points to the women of the family "make us watch some girly chick flick."

Jacob looks at the three women sitting on the couch. "Well, I haven't seen it before and I heard it was good–" Jacob starts, but I cut him off. "We have a child present and I will not allow her to watch that movie," I say.

Rosalie gets up and stands next to me. "I agree" she says. Alice hops up and joins us. "Me too," she says. We look to Esme; she gets up and joins us too. "I'm also in agreement," she says.

So now it's Rosalie, Alice, Edward and myself against Emmett and Jacob. He looks to Jasper and Carlisle. "Come on guys, help us out. _Kick-Ass_! _Kick-Ass_!" he chants. I shake my head at his antics. He can be so childish sometimes.

Jasper walks over to Emmett and Jacob. "I say _Kick-Ass_," he says. Emmett cheers and does a fist bump with Jasper.

Now it's down to Carlisle. He looks between the two groups. He looks at Esme, and he sighs, walks over to our group. "I'm sorry guys, but I agree with them," he says to Emmett's group. "That movie is too inappropriate; I say we let Nessie choose tonight's movie," he says.

"That's a wonderful idea," I agree.

"Oh come on!" Emmett protests. "She'll totally pick a girly movie. Unless…" he smiles, walks over to Nessie, and looks into her eyes. "Come on Ness, choose my movie, it will be really cool," he tries to persuade her. She crosses her arms and taps her finger to her chin, thinking about it.

"I want to watch…_Snow White_!" she says, and Emmett grumbles to himself. "That is a lovely choice," Esme says, agreeing with Nessie.

"Good, it's settled then. We'll watch _Snow White_," Carlisle says.

We all get settled in our chosen spots around the living room. Edward and I are curled up together at one end of the couch, Nessie's on Jake's lap at the other end. Carlisle and Esme are cuddled together on the other couch along with Rosalie and a pouting Emmett on the other side, and Alice and Jasper are snuggled up on the recliner.

We spend the rest of the evening watching _Snow White_, having family time and enjoying our small piece of forever.

**The End**

**Please Review! **


End file.
